A front frame of a motor vehicle with a crossmember and a pair of left and right longitudinal braces that are arranged symmetric relative to the crossmember is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 043 707 A1. Nowadays, car bodies generally are at least partially symmetric along the plane of the longitudinal and the vertical vehicle axis.
In certain instances, such as during a collision with lateral components such as, e.g., the 10° load scenario according to the RCAR test protocol, in which a corner of the motor vehicle collides with a barrier that is inclined relative to the lateral vehicle axis by 10°, the forces introduced into the car body on one side in the collision area can lead to an asymmetric load distribution and consequently to a lateral displacement of car body elements, such as, the crossmembers.
In this context, FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional car body with several crossmembers 1.1 to 1.5-L and several pairs of left (index “-L”) and right (index “-R”) braces 2.1 to 2.3, and FIG. 2 shows the car body after a collision with a barrier that is inclined relative to the lateral vehicle axis by 10°. The lateral loads and lateral displacements in the crossmembers are indicated with arrows and result in an expansion of the assemblage, particularly the asymmetric deformation of the car body.
Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide an improved car body. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.